


Morning Coffee

by KpopOracle



Series: Chan Drabbles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Morning Wood, No Smut, Not sure on the rating, Other, Underwear, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOracle/pseuds/KpopOracle
Summary: What is better than Chan making you coffee, in your kitchen, and in his underwear......
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Series: Chan Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154702
Kudos: 57





	Morning Coffee

It was your favorite sight in the morning. Chan had gotten up before you and was in the kitchen, making coffee.

There he was, his back to you, wearing only his black briefs. Your eyes danced across his broad shoulders and down the tight muscles of his back. His hands were planted on the counter, his veins just visible.

His weight was on one leg, the other tucked behind the first, showing off the contours of his legs. And those briefs accentuated his ass.... In a word, he was a vision like this.

You quietly walked up behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist, and he instinctively leaned back into you, his skin pressing to you. A low groan escaped his lips, his hands moving to rest on your arms.

"Morning sleepy-head," he said, his voice cheerful but low.

"Morning," you responded, planting a kiss on the back of his head. You swear you could hear him smile.

He loosened your hold on his waist and spun around, pulling you into an embrace. He held you like that for a moment, both of you savouring the contact, listening to each other breathe. His morning predicament was very obviously pressed against you, but he didn't seem to be paying attention to it.

"I made coffee," he said, pulling away to look at your face. He planted a slow, soft kiss on your lips that faded into a smile and another. He just couldn't contain himself.


End file.
